Star Wars: Jedi General Pt 13 Skirmish
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis gets beat up in a skirmish


He awoke the next morning, or what he guessed was morning judging by how the Stations lights got brighter. Bariss was sitting in his room.

She startled him. "You scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, "well I was suppose to be checking on you 3 hours ago but you were asleep. Let me see the wound."

He rolled over for her as she examined the scar tissue on his back.

"Okay roll over!" She said.

He rolled over and she looked at the scar on his stomach.

"Okay, well your healing good, you should be out of here within 2 days."

"Okay, thanks nurse." He joked.

She smiled; "So, how do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Do your wounds hurt at all?"

"Nope, they did at first but not now."

She shook her head and laughed," your fine"... she said. She then walked over to him hugged him and left. He laid back down. It was nice to be able to sleep instead of worrying about leading his troops and all. But he didn't want Skywalker leading his men, he was too reckless Marsis's men wouldn't walk back they would come back on stretchers. He didn't want that, too many men already left on stretchers, Let alone all the ones that would die in the next few battles. Felucia was becoming hell for the clones and their Generals. The seppies wouldn't give ground. If the republic took out one base the droids would simply build a bigger more powerful one in republic territory, the clones would fall back to destroy it and the droids would take control of what the clones left. It was an endless cycle, It was a bit like stalemate. Marsis needed some more rest even though it was morning. He closed his eyes and Fell asleep.

Marsis stood on the bridge of the Constellation as it entered Felucia's low orbit. He had just recently been released from the Medical Station. His wounds were gone except for some scars. He was lucky to be alive. His mission was to take out the Frigates that were in Felucia's atmosphere so that they couldn't bombard republic positions. He had 2 Cruisers, his third Cruiser had been badly damaged by some bombers and had to retreat.

"Sir were picking up 2 enemy ships ahead!" The Radar operator announced.

"Okay, raise the shields, Launch a squadron of Y-wings." Marsis commanded. It felt good to get right back in the action, not have to be treated like a kid for several weeks.

He scanned the skies for the Frigates; He couldn't see them.

"Sir, were picking up 4 more enemy ships and a squadron of fighters."The captain screamed.

Marsis still couldn't see anything. Then he saw the fighters burst through the cloud cover.

"Open fire!" Marsis yelled as the fighters began their attack run on the second cruiser.

From the cloud cover over the Constellation the 4 frigates emerged.

"Damnit, we've been outflanked." Marsis yelled. "Launch the rest of the fighters, get Red squadron on those frigates, shields focused on the top of the ships!"

The dozens of droid fighters rained down on the ships tearing the second cruiser apart. The fighters poured from it's hangar as it headed on a collision course with the planet. Focus your fire on those frigates! Marsis ordered. He then went over the comm; "Red squadron, focus on those frigates." Red squadron was the best group of pilots in the Republic navy. Marsis had no doubt that they could take out those ships.

The many guns on the Constellation pointed skyward and began pounding on the frigates. One of them exploded from the back to the front and ripping it in half. The V-19 Torrent's and ARC-170's swooped around shooting down the vulture droids as they came in for an attack. Another frigate was going down, it shot it's flares skyward. Suddenly the constellation shook violently. A shot from the frigates tore one of the massive engines out. The ship began listing violently.

"Sir we've lost 1 main engine and 3 back-up's!" The captain yelled.

"Red squadron how is it going?" Marsis yelled into the comm as he struggled to stand.

"Good sir! Tap replied; the frigates are going down!"

"Fighters; this is general Rand." Marsis said into the comm. "Return to the ship were done here." "Commander?" Marsis asked as he turned to Fox.

"Yes sir!" Fox replied snapping to attention.

"Send a squad to look for the escapes pods of the other ship."

"I'll get right on it sir!"

"How are we going to get the ship repaired." Marsis asked the captain.

"Well sir, the only way is to get it to the Shipyards on Kuat."

"Damnit, Kuat isn't exactly orbiting Felucia."

"We could just scrap her sir."

"Is Kuat the only option?"

"Well sir, we can do a field overhaul, It's not the best work, certainly not what the people at Kuat can do but It will keep us in the fight."

"That's what were doing, Captain bring her about, take her where ever we need to go!"

Marsis stood with Bariss, they two watched the constellation receive it's repairs. The drop ships that would normally carry a tank or a walker were now carrying the massive engines. She was holding his hand tightly.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Frigates got up above us, their fighters started coming in from all angles but we were able to take them out before they destroyed us. What were you up too that whole time?"

"I was with Masters Skywalker and Secura, we were defending the whole time. I really want to go back to the temple." She said dully.

He sighed. The sun was setting. At least were here. He said as he sat down and leaned up against a fungal growth. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"There's so many of them"... She said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah"... he replied.

"So... I've always wondered where are you from?" She asked curiously.

"Coruscant." He replied.

"Oh... Did you know your parents?"

"No, earliest I can remember I was in the temple."

"I didn't know mine either, sometimes I wonder who they were you know."

"It's never really bothered me, cause I never knew them, never will. The closest thing I ever had to a mother was my Master."

"Yes, Master Luminara has been my mother"...

He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, Im just sighing in relief the fighting is over for now."

"Yeah..." She closed her eyes. "Why must we fight this cursed war..."

"Because; If it weren't for us... Coruscant would be under droid control..."

She fell silent." I guess your right, there is some truth in your words."

"There's nothing we can do anyhow, we can serve the republic by fighting and leading and that's it, once the war is over we can return to being jedi... That's our only purpose right now to fight the droids and win..."

"She looked at him... I know..."


End file.
